


Friendship Evolution

by sparkleslightly



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Song fic, i love john deacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleslightly/pseuds/sparkleslightly
Summary: You’re My Best Friend, is one of the sweetest, most pure songs on this planet, and I just can’t get enough of it or Deacy, so this is the result of me sitting and weeping over how adorable this song is
Relationships: John Deacon/Reader, John Deacon/You, Queen (Ensemble)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Friendship Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I interpret this song, so if it’s not the way you do, I’m sorry. 
> 
> Warnings: pining, teeny tiny bit of angst if you squint really hard, fluff, so much fluff. 
> 
> I wrote this with the original John Deacon in mind, but if you want it can be Joe Mazzello!John Deacon as well :))

Ooh, you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you you're all I see  
Ooh, you make me live now, honey  
Ooh, you make me live,

It was always the same, John only ever saw you. From the very beginning. 

You were sitting in the sand pit, hair messy, hands filled with sand as you happily built something that bore some resemblance to a castle. He saw you on the other side of the playground, he saw you. Something pulled him towards you that day, the first day of kindergarten, he toddled over to you, and said,

“I’m John, do you want to be my friend?”

Neither of you knew it, but that was all that it took for you both to become absolutely smitten with each other. But at that moment,

“Okay! Do you want to build this with me?”

You had fights as children, fights about trivial matters.

“You can’t be friends with Billy” you grumbled as you sat by John on the swings.

“Why not?” replied John.

“You’re my friend, you don’t play with me anymore” you whined.

“I can play with both of you!” he said smiling, a compromise.

“What if you like playing with Billy more because he’s a boy like you?” you said softly, tears welling up in your eyes.

“No, Y/N,” he said slowly, “you’re my best friend, even if I had other friends to play with, you’d be my fa-vour-ite” he said breaking the last word down so he wouldn’t mess up the pronunciation.

“Really?” you looked up at him, eyes shining with happiness.

“Yes, you make playing fun!” he smiled and extended his hand for you to take.

“Yay!” you exclaimed and took his hand, together you ran to the monkey bars, ready to play a new game.

Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh, you're my best friend,

As you both grew up together, you went through elementary and middle school practically attached at the hip, your parents could barely keep you away from each other for a day. You and John would be stuck to each other during school hours, and once school was over, you’d make a beeline to the park where you’d spend many hours rolling around in the grass, wading through the pond, playing with dogs, cats, and chasing each other through the bushes.

As you entered high school, you were teenagers now, hormonal, moody, teenagers. High school was different from elementary and middle school, you didn’t have the same classes, same lunch hours, and once school was let out, you’d have piles of homework to finish. But that never deterred either of you. You’d walk together after school, either to his, or your house, sit at the dining table, complete the homework assigned, and then walk through the same park you’d frequented as children.

You both continued to be as close as you were, even through your first ever relationships. You had your first boyfriend! A boy called (choose a name you’d like), and Deacy had his first girlfriend, a girl named Judy. For some reason, the relationships you were in didn’t seem right to you or to him, but you both figured that all relationships began like that and didn’t ponder over it much.

One day, when you and John decided to meet up for ice cream, he noticed you were bubbling with joy and couldn’t stop smiling. He soon found out why, you’d had your first kiss! You were gushing about how perfect it was, and how perfect your boyfriend was. Deacy was happy for you, he really was, but something didn’t feel right, and it was then he realized, he was in love with you. It had always been you, you brought so much happiness and sunshine into his life, and he wanted to tell you so bad that his feelings are true, he really loves you. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t risk it, so he smiled at you and wished it had been him to put that smile on your face.

As your days of high school wound to an end, so did your first relationships. Both you and John had gotten into Chelsea College, London and were excited at the prospect of not having to separate from each other. However, your boyfriend, and Deacy’s girlfriend were headed to different colleges than you both and it was almost impossible to assure full commitment at such a young age. The end of the relationships weren’t as heart breaking as you’d expected them to be, you supposed it was because it wasn’t anything that serious.

As college began for the two of you, you both immersed yourself in coursework, and your parents decided that it would be beneficial for the both of you to share a flat. So now, there was no chance of you drifting apart. Being roommates with your best friend had its perks, you could play music as loud as you wanted, wear what you liked and not worry about it being awkward, but it had its downfalls.

You’d seen John bring home a girl to spend the night and for some unknown reason it made your stomach clench and your heart sink.

He’d seen you bring home a boy , he wished that it had been him, he always wanted it to be him, but that would never happen, so he had to move on. He’d try to, but every girl he met just wasn’t you. 

John had joined a band, Queen, they were called. You were happy for him, he had always been good at bass and enjoyed it very much. He decided it would simply not do for you to put off meeting them anymore. So, one random Tuesday night, you decided to invite the band over to your flat for dinner. You made some pasta, put out some garlic bread, beer, and a few slices of cake from the bakery nearby.

Just as you stepped out of your room, dressed for dinner, you heard the keys jingling in the lock outside, the boys had arrived. Introductions were made, the tall curly haired boy was Brian, the blond was Roger and then the last one to be introduced had to be Freddie. You shook hands with all of them, and John shepherded them to the table.

As you all ate, conversation flowed freely, it was as if you’d all been friends forever.

“So, it’s great to finally meet you Y/N, we’ve heard so much about you” said Brian smiling at you warmly.

You had just taken a rather large mouthful of pasta and swallowed hurriedly to be able to respond to Brian.

“Oh? Is that so?” you asked playfully, thinking he was just being polite.

“Darling, are you joking? He can’t bloody shut up about you!” Freddie exclaimed brandishing his fork violently to make his point, and accidently lobbing a strand of spaghetti onto Roger’s face.

Roger picked off the piece that landed on him and shot Freddie a look of disdain before adding, “We can’t get him to talk more, but ask him one thing about you, and he doesn’t shut his mouth.”

At this, you looked at Deacy, his face was turning red, he was obviously uncomfortable with the way this was going, so you tried to change the subject, but the boys persisted.

“If we didn’t know better, we’d say he was your boyfriend darling, it’s not difficult to tell that he’s positively smitten with you!” exclaimed Freddie.

“Mate,” started Brian, laying a hand on Freddie’s arm to stop him, when-

“Y/N, can I speak with you privately, please?” John asked, a meaningful look on his face.

You nodded and got up and let John take you to his room, you walked in, and he followed shutting the door behind him.

“What was all that about Deacs?” you asked, genuinely concerned, ignoring the fluttering feeling that had risen in your stomach when Freddie said John might like you.

“Umm, I- didn’t want it to come to this, but Y/N, I’m in love with you, have been since- I can’t even remember, it’s been so long.”

“What?” you whispered, not believing what you were hearing.

“I’m in love with you, I can’t hide it anymore, I understand if you don’t feel the same way, I’ll find arrangements to move out” he began rambling.

“Oh, Deacy listen to me” you tried to cut him off,

“No, there’s no point, I ruined it, I never said anything, I didn’t want to lose you as a friend” he continued his tirade.

“JOHN RICHARD DEACON, YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW!” you shouted, perhaps a little too loud for the light murmuring outside ceased.

He stopped and looked at you.

You walked closer to him, and pulled him into a hug, your first goal was to calm him down.

He melted into your embrace, after a while you pushed him back gently, and looked up into his eyes, and said softly,

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited for you to say that?”

“What?” he asked, clearly bewildered.

“I love you too, you dolt” you said and brought a hand up to his cheek, silently asking permission to kiss him.

He responded by pulling you over to his bed and setting you on his lap and capturing your lips in a searing kiss, pouring years of suppressed love into it. As you kissed, he kept tilting backwards until he was lying flat on the bed his hands entangled in your (H/L, H/C) hair, you were practically on top of him, you were about to get off, not wanting to squish him, when-

“Oi, if you both are done being saps, can we finish dinner?” came the loud voice of one Roger Taylor floating through the door. They’d obviously been listening in through the door once you had raised your voice to get John to calm down.

You sighed, and got off his lap, and pulled him up into another hug, your hands going to interlock around his neck, and his hands resting on your waist. You remained there for a while, until Roger began banging on the door, he reluctantly pulled away, took your hand in his and walked out of the room.

“Deacy dear, Y/N, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to” Freddie began, when he caught sight of your hands entwined and your swollen lips.

“It’s alright Fred, now, why don’t we finish the lovely dinner Y/N cooked for us, hmm?” John said, and with that the previous camaraderie fell back and conversation flowed once again, except this time, your free hand rested in John’s.

Ooh, you make me live  
Ooh, I've been wandering 'round  
Still come back to you (still come back to you)  
In rain or shine, you've stood by me girl  
I'm happy at home (happy at home)  
You're my best friend.

As Queen garnered fame, they went on tour to Japan and through England, John had many opportunities to be unfaithful, but the thought never crossed his mind once. All he could care about was getting home to you; besides, you knew if he were to even think about being unfaithful, the boys would set him straight. When their first two albums didn’t garner as much as a response they should have, you were there to comfort John, and of course the boys. But when Sheer Heart Attack made a big impact in Japan, you were there, celebrating with him and the band. John loved playing in a band, don’t misunderstand, he didn’t really like touring for a long time. He used to count down the days till they returned so he could be back at home with you, a place he was the happiest.

“Love, I’m home, he’d call as he stumbled through the doorway after a collection of shows that were a part of their tour.

You’d jump into his arms and remain there till you realized that might not have been the most comfortable option. You’d then send John to freshen up, and quickly make the sofa comfortable, covered with pillows and blankets. He’d join you there, and you’d sit cuddled up to each other, softly talking and sneaking kisses here and there.

Ooh, you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooh, you make me live now, honey  
Ooh, you make me live.  
A part of the album writing process involved heated arguments. Arguments about whose songs were better, did it really need another guitar solo, was Roger always late? Deacy didn’t really write many songs at that point. He was trying, really, but the right inspiration never hit.

When made an innocent suggestion about a song lyric, Roger snapped at him.

“Well then Deacon, write a song that doesn’t talk about pre-mature ejaculation, then we’ll listen to your suggestions” he sneered.

“Roger, really that’s enough!”, reproached Freddie.

Roger looked guilty, he knew John was trying, it had just been a frustrating day.

“Sorry Deacs, I didn’t mean it.”

John just nodded, he knew there was no malice behind his friend’s words, but he was a little bit hurt, he felt bad that he couldn’t write a song.

“Why don’t we call it a day then?” suggested Brian.

That suggestion was met with wholehearted agreement from the entire group, and they made their way out of the studio. When John didn’t turn with them in the direction of the bar, they stopped.

“Aren’t you coming?” asked Brian.

“No, I miss Y/N, I’m going home.”

“Alright see you tomorrow?”

He nodded and set off to your flat. He knew walking into the same room as you would instantly make him feel better.

You were finishing up some paperwork when you heard the door open. You frowned, he wasn’t supposed to be back for another hour or so, it made you wonder if everything was alright. As he walked into the living room, you took one look at his tired face and the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes and leapt up to go to him.

“Johnny?” you asked, it had been a pet name for him since you were children, “What’s wrong, love?”

He smiled at you tiredly, “Nothing dear, nothing’s wrong, I’m here aren’t I, nothing can go wrong when I’m here with you.”

You just about melted there and then. You knew there was something amiss, but if he didn’t wish to talk about it, you weren’t going to pry, you hated it when people tried to weasel everything out of you. But, you were going to make sure he felt better.

You kissed him softly and told him to go take a shower, you made him a cup of tea and set out his pajamas. As he got dressed, you quickly scrambled some eggs and brought the tea and eggs to him in the bedroom you both shared now.

As he ate and drank you snuggled up to his side, and softly began to sing Hey Jude, a song both you and he enjoyed as teenagers. He sighed in contentment as he let your soothing voice wash over him and erase all the hurt and resentment he felt. When the world was cruel to him, he had you to help him forgive.

Oh, you're the first one when things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
Oh, you're my best friend, oh.

As the evening progressed, John had finished his tea and eaten his eggs, and had his head in your lap. You were gently stroking his long brown hair, slowly detangling it, ridding it of its knots with your fingers. His eyes were closed, and he was drifting off to sleep, when-

“John?”

“Yes lovely?”

“What happened at the studio today?” you asked gently.

He sighed, but answered you, “We were all irritated with each other, the song writing is going a bit slow, and I made one small suggestion for Roger’s song, but he snapped at me, and made fun of Misfire.”

“Oh John, that was a good song though!” you cried, it really was, sure the lyrics were a little funny, but that’s what made it so uniquely John, he might not write heavy rock, but it wasn’t a bad song at all.

“I know, they must have liked it, why else would they have put it in the album? But that’s not why I’m upset, they’ve all written songs, Brian has White Queen, Freddie has his new song Love of my Life, and Roger has his weird car song, but I haven’t been able to write something that describes my love for you, Y/N.” he said morosely.

“John” you said, and then pressed a kiss against his forehead, “I don’t need a song for me, having you all to myself is a dream come true.”

“But I want to write one.”

“Then wait patiently, the right inspiration will come, I know it”, you assured him.

“You’re an angel, love, I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“You deserve the world John, I’m so lucky to have you as my best friend and my wonderful boyfriend.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Besides, I’m glad I came back here, you’re always there for me when things turn out bad, I know I’ll never be lonely.”

You smiled, as you continued stroking his hair.

“Thank you for taking care of me, I love the things you do for me.”

At that, he suddenly sat upright, and rushed to the living room. You followed him hastily, only to see him hunched over a sheet of paper, pencil scribbling away frantically. You smiled and took a seat on the sofa and watched as he wrote, erased, hummed lightly, scrunched his nose up and began to fall asleep.

You must have fallen asleep there, for the next morning when you woke up, you were tucked into bed, and were being cuddled by a sleeping John Deacon.

Ooh, you make me live, live, live, live.  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend  
Oh  
Oh, you're my best friend.  
Ooh, you make me live  
Ooh, you're my best friend.

Queen released their new album, A Night At The Opera, it couldn’t have been a more unique album that truly and fully captured their essence as four different individuals. You finally got hold of the record, and you asked John to listen to it with you, as the songs progressed, you were more and more enthralled, the sheer power of Freddie’s vocals, the strength of Roger’s drumming, the complicated guitar bits Brian wrote, and of course, Deacy’s ever- fabulous bass lines.

And then came the song John was waiting for. His heart racing, as the first lines began to play. You knew this was his song, the one he wrote for you. The lyrics were sweet, loving, and playful, just like him. It poured out the love he had for you, and by the end of it you were in tears, crying into John’s shirt.

“John, it’s beautiful, do you really see me like that?” you sobbed.

“Of course, my love”, he said and wrapped you in a tight hug.

“I love you John, so much” you cooed, and kissed him.

You both sat there, wrapped in a cocoon of love and friendship that had only evolved over the years. The two of you were always happy at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No offense is meant to John or his family by this. John and Veronica are the cutest.


End file.
